John Price (2019)
Captain Jonathan "John" Price is one of the main characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), a reboot from the original series. He is member of the SAS, and is the commander of the team Bravo Six, and plays an important role in the war against the Al-Qatala and stopping General Roman Barkov. He is voiced and motion captured by Barry Sloane. Biography When he was sixteen years old, John Price joined the British Army and served for eighteen years, and was one of the youngest cadets to graduate from the Royal Military Academy. He completed the Special Service Commando selection and was "badged" a member of the 22nd Special Air Services, and rose to the rank of lieutenant before the 2000s. During his time as an lieutenant, Price was involved in the assassination attempt on Imran Zakhaev, alongside Captain MacMillan. It's assumed that Zakhaev was injured or killed, but the confirmation is left unknown. In 2009, Price was in command of SAS Bravo Six team, and was informed of a Russian chemical lab in Urzikstan by Commander "Karim", a leader of the liberation force there. Price was part of the raid on the facility, and saved Farah Karim, her brother Hadir, and the rebels from death. Afterward, Price instructed Farah and Hadir to set up camp in the mountains away from General Roman Barkov and the Russians. In 2011, Price was promoted to the rank of Captain, and participated in countless missions that required him to stop terrorist, hostage rescues, and capture or kill high-valued targets. Around or before this time, Price met Kate Laswell, and had a close professional relationship with her, and works closely with Western intelligence agencies when dealing with high-valued targets. In addition, Price also knew Nikolai, and considered him an old comrade that he could rely on when he had to go outside the rules. Modern Warfare During an assignment on October 24th, 2019, Captain Price was contacted by Laswell about a failed CIA mission to secure Russian chemical gas in Verdansk. Price informs Laswell that he knows about it, and agreed to help with the potential of the gas being deployed across the world, and travels to London. The next day, Price went to Central London when terrorist affiliated with AL-Qatala launched an attack in Piccadilly Circus. Price met with the Metropolitan Police Service and CTSFO units during the attack, and helped them secure the area and protect civilians who were being held hostage. Captain Price saved Sergeant Kyle Garrick from being killed by a terrorist, and the two go through the building to rescue the hostages. Together they find a group of hostages who have bombs strapped on them, and when one of the hostages who has the wires on him is close to detonation, Price throws him over the ledge and saves Garrick from the explosion. Afterward, Price was informed by Garrick that the Metropolitan Police had actionable intelligence of the terror cell, but couldn't act due in order to keep the public clam. Price allowed Garrick to release his frustrations on being told what to do, and wanting to take the gloves off to stop terrorist. Now with the intel and seeing that Garrick wants to stop the one's responsible, Price took Garrick in to Bravo Six. Two days after the terrorist attack, Price led SAS units to clear a terror cell in a townhouse in north London. During the mission, Price ordered Garrick to clear the house, and to watch for friendlies, and stopped one cell member from detonating a bomb in the attic. Garrick agrees that they made the right call to stop her, and they gain the intelligence and location of Al-Qatal leader Omar "The Wolf" Sulaiman. The intelligence allowed the U.S. Marines and CIA officer Alex to capture "The Wolf" in Urzikstan, and had him brought to the U.S. Embassy for interrogation for the missing chemical gas, and have him extracted. However, Al-Qatala's second-in-command, Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar, rallied with his forces to take back The Wolf. Price and Garrick were informed of this, and were inbound to extract The Wolf, but were shot down by an RPG as the Al-Qatala breached the Embassy. As the Al-Qatala killed innocent civilians, Price held Garrick back from the Butcher's threats, and they went through the Embassy. Price and Garrick managed to clear the way to the Embassy safe room where then met with Alex and Farah, and led them and their allied units to the Ambassador's residence. While Price and the others were leaving, Garrick helped the Ambassador's assistant, Stacy Davidson, escape from the terrorist to their location. Outnumbered by the Al-Qatala, Price, Garrick, Alex, Farah, Hadir, and the remaining Marines held back their forces, but were unable to stop the terrorist group from breaking The Wolf out. Due to the situation, the group decided to divide so that they could stop the Wolf from escaping, as Price and Garrick cleared terror cell with Farah's forces, Farah and Alex went to the Highway of Death to intercept him. Price and Garrick arrived to Farah's location after Hadir used the stolen gas to defeat the forces. Price and Garrick found Farah and Alex barely alive, and took them back to base to talk with Laswell. Price, Garrick, Farah and Alex were given executive authority on stopping The Wolf, The Butcher and Hadir. Price, Garrick, and his team secured The Wolf's compound, and learned that he was underground, and went to that location with Farah and Alex. Despite being separated from the group, Farah and Alex killed The Wolf, and secured the bomb that was attached to him. Due to the chemicals not being found, the United States labeled Farah's group as threat, angering Price, who threatened to hang Colonel Norris with his moppets (unit) for this action. Price argued with Laswell about either warning Moscow or letting the attack, as Hadir was now working with the Al-Qatala to launch a terrorist attack on Russia. Price offered his own plan, a "black" operation to capture both The Butcher and Hadir, with the help of FSB contacts and Nikolai, and let Garrick help him on the operation (telling Laswell that he was ready). In St. Petersburg, Price and Garrick managed to link with Nikolai, and succeeded in capturing The Butcher despite the target causing massive destruction along the way. Taking The Butcher to a secret warehouse, Price interrogated him, but ordered Garrick to bring him the "package". The package was revealed to be The Butcher's wife and son, and Price was able to get information. When leaving St. Petersburg, Price and Garrick had a conversation on when stop crossing the line, with the captain responding that it was up to him, and reassured the sergeant that sometimes you have to get dirty to keep the world clean. Afterward, Price asked Garrick was he out, but the sergeant stated that he wasn't, much to Price's approval. After learning that Hadir moved to Barkov's personal estate in Moldova, Price provided over watch for Garrick when they searched the estate. When Garrick found information and the location of Hadir, Price moved to the main house, and secured Hadir before escaping Barkov's forces. After securing Hadir and the plans to Barkov's chemical factory in Georgia, Price and Garrick learned that the US complied to avert a diplomatic crisis by having Hadir answer for his crimes. Angered, Price agreed to give Hadir to the U.S., but kept the intel on the gas factory. Bravo Six recruited Alex, Farah, and Farah's forces to help destroy Barkov's factory, and Price gave the plans to Farah as a peace gesture (as he believed that a militia with no ties to the West could assault the factory). The team were assisted by Laswell and Nikolai during the assault on the gas factory, and the team divided with Price and Garrick advancing on the pipelines, while Farah and Alex advanced to the furnance. Price and Garrick succeeded in planting their explosives, while Alex chose to sacrifice himself to plant the explosives in the furnace because of the damaged detonator. Farah then succeeded in killing Barkov for his crimes, as Price, Garrick, and their forces escaping from the plant as it exploded. Forming his Task Force Afterward, Russian disowned General Barkov and his forces, and Price asked General Shepherd for personal files on serval individuals who are special forces. Laswell met with Price to discuss the files, with Price wanting to create a task force to tie up loose ends, and stop terror cells across the globe. Laswell was at first reluctant, as she didn't want to fund a group that would be "outlaws", but agreed when Price threatened to walk out. Laswell agreed to fund the task force as Viktor Zakhaev wanted Barkov's influence and position, implying that he wants to destroy the West. Price recruited Garrick, who was nickname "Gaz", SAS operator John "Soap" MacTavish, and Simon "Ghost" Riley, and named his task force - 141. Not long after, Price and Nikolai were informed that a new individual had taken control over the Al-Qatala, and has gained new resources to transform the group into an army. FSB contact Kamarov informed the group that the West and Russia will cooperate to take down the new threat, and Price, Nikolai, Laswell, and Kamarov gathered their operatives to stop the Al-Qatala. Quotes Gallery Mw2019_captain_price.jpg Captain-Price-2019-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Captain Price. Captain-Price-in-2009.jpg|Price in 2009. Price-going-dark.jpg|Captain Price in the first reveal trailer. Captain-Price-Fog-of-War-Outro.jpg|Captain Price on mission, being contacted by Laswell on the failed CIA operation. Captain-Price-Picadilly.jpg|Captain Price saving Garrick in "Picadilly". Garrick-Price-London.jpg|Price tells Kyle to go on with his frustrations. Cap-and-Sgt-Price-Garrick.jpg Garrick-Price-Clean-House.png|Price and Garrick in "Clean House". Price-with-his-team.jpg|Captain Price with Kyle Garrick, Farah Karim, and Alex. Price-vs-Norris.jpg|Price before threatening Norris. Price-and-Nikolai-Old-Comrades.jpg|Price and Nikolai in "Old Comrades". LzCjLN3tG7kxJqqmfcw4AU.jpg|Captain Price in "Going Dark". Price-and-Laswell-Going-Dark.png|Price reluctantly agrees to let Laswell have Hadir. Price-Urzikstan.jpg|Captain Price in Urzikstan, speaking with Farah. Price-names-his-task-force.png|Captain Price naming his task force and naming his recruits. Thank_You_MW2019_PNG.png|Price, Garrick, Farah and Alex on the "thank you" photo. Price-Nikolai-Laswell.png|Price with Nikolai and Laswell after the campaign, working to stop the Ascendant and the Al-Qatala. Trivia *He is similar to the original John Price: **Both wear bonnie hats. **Both smoke cigars. **Both participated in attempting to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. **Both have signature weapons (the original was the M4A1, and this version is the Kilo 141). **Both have a close bond with a recruit (John "Soap" MacTavish in the original series, and Kyle Garrick in this series). *This incarnation is younger than his original counterpart and express more of his emotions to his allies, notably talking to Kyle after interrogating The Butcher. *Despite being advertised and appearing on the game's cover art, he isn't the main protagonist of the story, as this goes to Alex, Farah Karim, and Kyle Garrick. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Supporters Category:Strategists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed